Here in Paradise: The other side of the story
by Writing4fun118
Summary: This is an alternate storyline to my first story Problems in Paradise In this story Bella chooses Jake over Edward so please read the first twelve chapters of PIP and continue into the BellaJake version! M for mild sexual content. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if some of you were unhappy with how Problems in Paradise turned out but I have decided that I love this story WAY too much just to let it go and end it so I have decided to follow through with my original plans for the story and write an alternate ending. In this ending she chooses Jake. I don't think that there are enough stories that make Jake out to be the good guy so I thought I'd give it a shot. This story is going to start right after Bella's High School Graduation, right after Edward Proposes again and so I'd like you to review the previous Chapter in the original story so that you can better understand the setting and the Character's state of mind. So here it is, the first chapter of "Here in Paradise: The other side of the story."  
-Elizabeth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I gasped along with my parents, Phil, Mike, and Jake and I had tears streaming down my face as I stood up in front of everyone and I ran... I ran out into the parking lot and started spraying tears like a fountain. I couldn't marry him, I'd told him that I wasn't ready to marry him and he'd asked me anyways, in front of everyone. I couldn't get a hold of myself now as the tears exploded out of my eyes faster than they ever had before. I couldn't bring my self to walk over to him and just forgive him Again! I couldn't force myself to pretend that it was all I ever wanted because it wasn't. There was something else that I wanted also, something that I'd told myself that I could never have. Edward had asked me to marry him in front of the person that it would hurt the most. He'd asked me in front of Jacob Black. I'd done some pretty terrible things to him before but I wasn't about to make him watch while all of this worst nightmares came true. He meant too much to me to be so publicly humiliated like that. I'd told myself that I wouldn't be that girl anymore, the girl that did whatever the hell she wanted just because she wanted to. I had promised myself that I'd never let Jake down again and if I had accepted that proposal I would be breaking a promise and a heart. I heard foot steps behind me as I stood to my feet, desperately trying to dry my red puffy cheeks. I thought that it was my mother, I thought that it may even be Alice but as I turned around it was Jake.  
"What was that?" Jake seemed puzzled. He also seemed relieved but that was mostly hidden under confusion.  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't agree to something that had spent so much time setting my heart against. I don't think that that's what I want." Jake led me to his Rabbit that was only three cars away and he sat me down in the passenger seat and instructed me to explain.  
"What do you want, Bella? If not Edward and if not me then what?" I shook my head slowly.  
"I just said that I didn't want to marry Edward." I looked down, a little embarrassed at what I'd accidentally implied.  
"Really?" I decided that now that it had already come out that I couldn't stop thinking about him or how many times he's helped me.  
"Yea." He took that as immediate permission to take me into his arms. He kissed me, I mean really kissed me. He kissed me like Edward had never been able to. I was a little taken by surprise… I mean I was so confused at this point but I didn't fight back. It felt so right that my mind told me that it couldn't possibly be wrong. I broke the kiss off short and immediately turned to him.

"Can you get me out of here?" He didn't even say a word he just took out his keys and within seconds we were off. Away from Fork's High and away from all of the drama of turning down the former love of your life. We were just rebels without a cause and it didn't matter where we were going as long as we weren't here.  
"Can you tell me where we're going?" I was staring out the right side of the car aimlessly trying to figure out what to do now when Jake's voice broke me out of my plans.  
"It doesn't matter, Jake, anywhere… Is your dad home?" he shook his head and I nodded. "Then take me there." He did a U-turn and after about 10 minutes in the car we were sitting in front of the small little house that was right in the middle of La Push, The Residence of Jacob and Billy Black. I got out, and fixed my skirt, I pulled off the cap and gown that I had just ran away in and folded them up in my arms as Jake led me into his house and set them on the arm of the couch.

"So… you didn't want to marry the Bloo… Edward?" I shook my head slowly looking down at my hands. I sat on the small couch and Jake sat beside me.

"I'm not ready to give up on life. I told myself that that was all I could ever be happy with but that's not true." I turned to him then and without even thinking I kissed his lips. He was caught off guard, that was apparent but it didn't really faze him because he was immediately kissing me back. To the surprise to both of us I helped him take off his over shirt and I ran my hands over his wife beater as he started to unbutton my shirt. Before I knew that hit us we were moving, across the living room, to his room. He closed the door behind us as his lips found my neck. He took me in his strong arms and lowered me onto his mattress with the blue sheets.

Alice's POV.

I watched as Bella ran from the Graduation Ceremony. It didn't make any sense… I saw their wedding. I saw their life together but I also saw her saying yes to his proposal on Graduation day. I started questioning everything that I'd seen. I was sent into a vision as she left and I saw her running into the parking lot crying but then it was cut off. Like a film strip that had been ripped in half. I knew why. Of course I did, it was because she was in the presence of werewolves… I looked up at the devastated look on Edwards face and I felt like crying because it was eating him up inside and it was apparent to anyone who looked in his direction. He stepped off of the podium and proceeded to leave in the opposite direction that Bella had left in. I looked over to Esme and she covered her mouth with one of her hands in order to cover her shock. I got up suddenly and followed him. I knew that all eyes were on me but that didn't matter because Edward was my brother and he needed me.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled at him as he tried to walk as calmly as possible away from that group. I knew that he'd start running as soon as he got out of everyone's line of sight. I would have no chance of keeping up if he put all his anger and hurt into his sprint. "Edward, Talk to me, just wait, I know you're upset but hold on!" I immediately knew that he was too far gone for discussion. I jogged over to him but the second my hand touched his shoulder he jerked away.

"I just need some time, right now, Alice ok!" Edward rarely ever raised his voice to me like this and I backed off without another word. He took off running and I didn't try to stop him.

Bella's POV.

As I lay there in Jacob Black's bed for the first time ever I realized something… I was in love with Jacob Black. I'd tried to convince myself otherwise but it was terribly clear. I couldn't hide from it anymore. That didn't mean that I didn't love Edward because I did but as I remembered Jake's soft touch and burning lips it was like they had fit perfectly with mine. I rolled over on the mattress and found Jake's shirt. I slipped it on and gently kissed Jake's shoulder. He'd fallen asleep after our little rendezvous because he'd already had a shift the night before. He should have been sleeping the entire day but he'd come to my graduation instead. I got really closed to his ear as whispered softly.

"You should put something on… you're dad will be home soon…" He just nodded slightly and I pushed my weight off the bed and made my way over our clothes to the door. Jake rolled over to look at me.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed, stay here… with me…" I smiled sadly. He was really afraid that I'd leave the room and not come back. I kneeled down on the mattress and crawled up to kiss his lips.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to the bathroom." I giggled playfully and stood up again. I stepped into the hall and into the bathroom. My hair was a mess and I tried to comb through it with my fingers. The make-up that my mother had spent so much time applying on me that morning was smeared in all odd places. And that's when it hit me, I didn't know where my mother was… I'd been at Jakes for over 2 hours and I don't know what happened to anyone at Graduation. I quickly got back into Jakes room and collected my clothes and started to put them on.

"Are you leaving?" I heard it suddenly and I closed my eyes. I felt really bad about just running off but I had no other choice. I turned around and bent down over Jake.

"I have to go find out where my mother is but if you just go back to sleep then it will seem like I never left." There was disappointment in his eyes but I got really closed to his ear and whispered one last thing before kissing his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll come back for you."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is kind of short but I really like it and I put a lot of thought into it so I hope you like it!

Tigerlillium-You're awesome and totally supportive! I remembered that you wanted Bella to be more angry at Edward in the last story because you missed Jake therefore I decided that I missed Jake too! So I want to write a good story about him! Keep being Stellar!

I was almost completely out of the house before I realized that I didn't have a way to get home. I quickly turned around and headed back into Jake's room.

"Back already? You're right it almost was like you never left." He grinned.

"That's because I didn't silly, but I need to borrow your car, you drove me here and I have no way of getting home. Besides, that only insures my return." He smiled.

"True, the keys are in my pants pocket… wherever that is." I found them over next to the closet and pulled them out. I walked over to give him one more innocent kiss.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be more than an hour or so." I crossed the room for the fourth time and opened the door.

"Hey Bella?" He said sitting up.

"Yea?"

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too Jake."

He got into Jake's Car and had to immediately adjust the seat from huge to regular size.

I drove home quickly yet carefully. I wasn't used to Jake's Car which made it harder to operate. My mother's car wasn't in the driveway when I got back to Charlie's house but the police cruiser was parked in its usual space so I parked next to the curb and got into the house with ease.

"Dad? Are you home?" There was no answer so I climbed the stairs to my room and there on my bed was Alice Cullen.

I jumped at her sudden appearance in my house. I silently cursed myself for forgetting to lock the window.

"Alice…" I didn't even know what to say to her. Nothing that I could say or do would change how badly I'd hurt Edward. Nothing would change the anger that she held towards me.

"You're back… I thought you'd never come back… I thought that maybe you were moving down there by now." I shook my head in shame, Alice had never talked to me this way and it hurt my feelings to hear such harsh tones come out in her angelic voice.

"Alice, I'm sorry… I don't know what to say…" I was already tearing up by now. I couldn't hold it in.

"I just want to know why Bella. Why did you have to publicly hurt my brother? All he ever did was love you and you crushed him."

"Alice _He_ crushed _me_!! All I ever did was love him but he was worried about the change, and about damning me to your life and he can't complain both ways. It's just not fair. He wants me to move on and then he can't take it when I do? It's just too much for someone to live up to!" She backed away as I clutched my sides. I promised myself that I'd sewn up that hole for good but there it was, in the exact same place as before, the emptiness that Jake hadn't filled just yet, the space in my terribly confused heart where Edward had recently occupied.

"That's all that I needed to know Bella." She quietly walked towards my window and began to hoist her small body out when I spoke through my tears.

"Alice… Wait…. I just want you to know…. I really am sorry… I love your family and your brother but this is what I really believe is the right choice for me." She nodded wordlessly and then she was gone…


End file.
